


Those Oddities

by DesertDraggon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hunter!McCree, M/M, Overwatch Halloween event, Pumpkin!Reaper, The cowboy fucks the pumpkin man, Throne Sex, ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: Jesse is captured by the Witch's gang and abandoned by his comrades. Death awaits the hunter at the hands of the supernatural. It's a great thing that McCree knows exactly how to stall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is three months late because I'm garbage. And also I couldn't leave it as it was I ended up extending it and rewriting bits. Whoops.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse had to admit that the Soldier brandishing McCree as The Oddity was hurtful. Sure he was queer, in more ways than one, but out of the bunch? He was as plain as buttered toast. Maybe it was the silver bolts he branded in the automated crossbow that he was quick as a whip with. Perhaps the beautiful red woven scarf he wore that his ma made him long ago. Hell, even his long brown hair, carefully braided and tucked into his jacket. But compared to an archer who could summon spirit dragons, an alchemist of undetermined age, and an American soldier from a lost time? He was nothin’. At least, nothin’ but a master at killin’ the evils the supernatural world had to offer.

 

That’s why he had to deal with the archer's cynical quips and the soldier’s out of place attitude. The alchemist was much more bearable, motherly almost. He appreciated her efforts to keep them alive and well, until a sleep dart had struck the wrong target in the middle of their battle…

 

McCree could still feel the sting of the dart in his back, his face also sore from falling face first into Junkenstine’s monster. Luckily it was so shocked at the sudden collapse of it’s opponent into it that it simply ran off with him, leaving his partners behind in the chaos.

 

Now though… he had another problem. The ghouls had made it into the castle he assumed, seeing as he was being dragged down it’s great hall towards the throne room. He let himself hang loose by the zomnic’s arms, his leather boots dragging along the carpet, spurs jangling softly. They approached the throne to find none other than The Reaper splayed out comfortably in the seat, legs apart and arms dangling off the armrests 

 

“Gunslinger…” the ghost growled deeply, the flames of his eyes flickering brighter, almost in merriment. 

 

“Gunslinger? Thought I was an Oddity.” Jesse couldn't help but quip as he was tossed to the ground in front of Reaper. The ghost just scoffed, albeit not in disgust.

 

“Your friends escaped without you, perhaps you are the Oddity.” he teased, drumming his claws against the old wood. “I’ll be sure to catch them once I’m done with you, unless you feel like pleading.” He continued, rather bored. Jesse frowned, he must have been held elsewhere, unless they escaped before the castle’s door fell.

 

“S’pose that's what makes us different. Whether they left me or not, they don't deserve to die.” He stalled, unsure. The jack-o-lantern burst into a fiery laughter, the chamber's echo distorting it immensely.

 

“I meant for your life, not theirs. I’ll kill them either way. I'll kill you either way, but I love it when they grovel.” The purr the escaped Reaper sent a shiver of dark thoughts through McCree’s body. If this was the end, he thought as he eyed the Reaper’s splayed legs that he was so dangerously close to, might as well live it with purpose. He could stall the Reaper’s hunt on his former companions and have some fun with it, for a little while at least…

 

“Well darlin' why didn't you say so?” He drawled as he shuffled closer to Reaper's thighs, his hands slowly sliding up the ghoul’s legs. “I can grovel extra nice, jus for you.” He rolled his lip between his teeth with a wary smile as the Reaper cocked his head with interest. A small hum escaped him as he moved to flick off the cowboy’s hat.

 

“Can you now?” It was a deep rumble, obviously pleased, as his clawed hand gently cupped Jesse’s face. “Go on.” With that McCree let his hands wander further up Reaper’s thick thighs, lingering a moment before moving up to his hips as Jesse pulled himself closer. The ghost let himself slide further down into the throne, jamming his crotch right into Jesse’s face. The gunslinger moaned, nuzzling at the fabric beside the metal codpiece, breathing in. He was drowned in the faint scent of fire, decay and spices. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it made him uneasy how sweet the monster smelled. 

 

“While us Westerners sure love to run our mouths, I’ve got something a lil more excitin’ to do with this tongue 'o mine.” Jesse moved closer, biting at Reaper’s belt buckle. It pulled a groan and a chuckle from the beast.

 

The gunslinger slid his fingers around Reaper's belt buckle, undoing that and freeing the man from his codpiece. It pulled a sigh out of the pumpkin, the flames rumbling softly like a breeze through a camp’s blaze. When McCree freed Reaper’s cock, he was surprised at how dark and thick it was. Already half hard and seemingly… alive? 

 

McCree wasn't expecting much, honestly, but this was practically cake. He pulled the buttons of the Reaper’s trousers further down, revealing a nest of even darker thick curls. Jesse licked his lips, edging closer to nuzzle down into that bed of curls and mouth at the base of the geist's dick.

 

“Hmmn, are you going to sit there, or are you going to get to work?” The Reaper growled, bucking his hips lightly. Jesse pulled back and grinned.

 

“Now now, aren't I supposed to be the one beggin’ and buyin’ time?” That prodded a snort from the ghost. McCree immediately licked up the length of Reaper’s cock, taking the head lightly between his lips afterwards. The pumpkin headed demon inhaled sharply, a clawed hand threading through the gunslinger's hair.

 

Once Jesse felt he worked up enough saliva, he started a rhythm with a hand twisting around what his lips couldn't. The ghost’s dick was thicker and heavier than the scant few men he had convinced to sleep with him, and god was it satisfying. His cheeks burned as he pulled off with a vicious pop, licking his lips to clear some of the saliva dripping down his chin and beard.

 

He glanced upwards, and was met with the eyes of the pumpkin head staring directly at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine that fueled the need in his own arousal as the sight of the spirit panting, head cocked as it admired his work. Without breaking eye contact, McCree took Reaper’s dick even farther down, bumping the back of his throat as he swallowed around it.

 

Jesse’s eyes fluttered closed as Reaper pulled his hair and moaned appreciatively, lightly pushing the gunslinger's head further down. Jesse relaxed and let Reaper guide him, let his cock stretch his throat, make it sting. Before he knew it, he nose was bedded in those thick curls again, and he let out a needy moan, swallowing again and ignoring the violent burning in his chest for air.

 

Reaper gave Jesse’s throat a few thrusts, growling in pleasure before pulling him off. The hunter took huge gulps of air, mouth hanging open, tongue lolled out and dripping onto Reaper's cock. The ghost’s other hand found its way to McCree’s face, caressing the brown skin.

 

“You weren't wrong… I’m beginning to wonder what other talents you have… hunter.” Reaper hummed, sliding just a bit further down the throne to be closer to McCree.

 

“Darlin’ there’s a particular thing a cowboy like me is real good at…” The monster hunter panted, voice hoarse and bleeding with desire.

 

“Oh? Do tell~” Reaper growled out playfully as his claws tried to thread through the oddity’s hair again, only to pull out the long well kept braid that Jesse hid, letting the smallest purr of surprise escape at the find.

 

“Y’see, us cowboys, we love to ride.” With that the Reaper wrapped Jesse’s braid around his hand and pulled him up into his lap. With a gasp the gunslinger was shocked as the ghost practically tore through his clothing to strip him there and now. He shivered as the cool moist air touched his bare skin and he found himself curling into the Reaper for warmth. As soon as he gathered his thoughts he proceeded to help divest the geist of his trousers, freeing even more beautiful dark skin, marred with scars and patches of greying flesh.

 

Jesse groaned at the size of Reaper’s thighs, the marred skin was strong underneath his own softer thighs and he couldn't help but buck against them. He felt his gut pool with warmth at the thought of them thrusting into him, Reaper’s cock inside him. Claws raking down McCree’s back snapped his attention back up towards the flaming pumpkin head that gazed back at him.

 

“Having second thoughts about your distraction techniques, Oddity?” he jested, his claws sinking into Jesse’s ass, causing him to inhale sharply and roll his own dick against Reaper’s. Jesse shook his head.

 

“I’d say they're working out just fine for the both of us.” Jesse retorted with a cocky grin, leaning forwards to carefully plant a chaste kiss above the Reaper’s gourd cut mouth. Without wasting a second he spat into his own hand, rubbing the saliva around his fingers before dropping his head to Reaper’s shoulder and reaching behind himself. He rubbed his fingers against his hole before gently prodding a single digit inside with a moan.

 

It was an interesting situation, to be preparing your ass in the arms of your supernatural warden, the crackling of fire right next to your head as you breath in the scent of freshly baked pies. Some part of him screamed this was pointless and wrong, the other was perfectly accepting of dying in such a state. At least when he got to wherever he’ll have one hell of a story to tell. Not everyone can say they fucked The Reaper, with much… much purpose.

 

After a three fingers and some more spit, the ghost was getting impatient. His claws helped spread his ass apart, but were digging into his flesh with need. McCree himself was getting tired of his position, and decided this was good enough. With a pop he pulled his fingers out and leaned back to stretch, confident in Reaper to keep him steady in his lap. 

 

“I’m ready…” Jesse breathed, glancing down to get a hold of Reaper’s hard cock so he could lower himself down onto it. Reaper let out a low moan as he helped guide Jesse down onto the tip. Jesse hisses as he was pulled down much faster than he wanted to, making it halfway before Reaper stopped to let him adjust. His captor massaged their thumbs into the crease of his hips, making the oddity buck into the touch.

 

“I’m taking you.” Was all the warning Jesse got before Reaper snapped him down as his hips thrusted upwards, already drilling a fast pace into his ass. The gunslinger rode breathless, mouth agape and fingers clutching the ghost’s forearms at the sudden rush of pain and pleasure that overtook him. When he was finally able to draw breath he let out a roar of a moan before his pitch rose into quick gasps and keens. 

 

The Reaper’s pace quickened, becoming sharper and deeper with each thrust. The gunslinger's body shook as he toppled to bury himself in his captor’s shoulder, his mewling now muffled and drowned out by the slapping of skin on skin and Reaper's own guttural groans. Clawed hands explored Jesse’s body, leaving long red welts in their wake. One hand pulled away at the ribbon tying McCree's hair, letting it fall loose behind him, waving as he rode the Reaper. 

 

It sent waves of pleasure straight to Jesse’s core, he could feel his balls tighten and his cock twitch at each touch, he wasn't going to last very much longer. At the sounds the ghost were making it seemed like he wasn't lasting either, frantically thrusting up into McCree with abandon. McCree’s fingers curled into the leather vest of the spirit, knuckles turning white with the strain. 

 

“Oh Pun’kin I'm gonna, oh I'm gonna blow baby.” He breathed, rolling his hips harsher into the Reaper’s as he shakily wrapped a hand around his own cock. The ghost growled hungrily and thrust even harder, flesh snapping together in a wild rhythm. With claws digging into his hips Jesse had cum, his body going limp and sagging into Reaper. With a few more thrusts the ghost came with a bark and a growl, filling Jesse’s insides with his cum.

 

The two slowly came down from their highs, Reaper’s hips still thrusting gently into McCree. The gunslinger felt overwhelmed, too hot, too sensitive. He’d never been fucked like that before, it was always clumsy and too slow, sometimes too soft. This though, it was the right kind of rough, the rough that caused his skin to bleed from small cuts. Bruises in his hips, and a quake to his thighs. He glanced up at Reaper again, who’s flames licked farther outside the bounds of the pumpkin that Jesse has ever seen, as he panted heavily. 

 

Curiosity got the best of the blissed out Oddity, as his trembling fingers reached for the pumpkin, gently pulling it off. He set the burnt thing on his lap, afraid they could break it if he set it on the arm of the throne. 

 

“Now, why would you hide such a pretty face there darlin’?” Jesse drawled, admired what he'd uncovered. Burning eyes locked with his, half lidded and glowing like lanterns. Long curly hair framed a strong dark jaw, riddled with flickering scars. A scar of fire encircled his thick neck as well, making him seem fragile, like his head could just toppled right off. Patchwork bits of greying flesh sent shocks of white through the geist's hair and Jesse twitched to run it between his fingers as Reaper was doing with his own. A bright tongue darted out of the Reaper’s mouth, distracting Jesse as he pulled the cowboy closer.

 

“I’ll burn you. Beauty is pain, you know.” His voice was sullen, as if he didn't want to hurt McCree. The gunslinger just scoffed.

 

“Maybe I want to burn.”

 

Reaper’s lips were upon Jesse in the blink of an eye, the burn reminded him of jalapenos, sweet, but spicy. It made his mouth water and he deepened the kiss, unafraid of the pain. The spirit's hands held the Oddity close, sliding across his skin again, carving into him.

 

Jesse has never felt so alive, but in the arms of death as he carried the gunslinger through the cold stone halls deeper into the castle. He clutched the pumpkin close to his chest, thumbs sliding over the hardened shell, stroking it gently. Somehow it seemed Reaper felt it, sighing softly sometimes as he dragged a nail through one of the grooves.

 

It was exciting, to be brought to a king’s bed by a creature of the paranormal, to feel the now ungloved calloused fingers of a dead man slide access his body with such care and need. He hadn't expected more from the quick fuck on the throne in honesty. He thought as soon as he lay his head to rest, the ghost's large hands would snap his neck, or slowly starve him of air. McCree had to admit he probably wouldn't mind it either way… 

 

No, instead of death… he was being courted by Death, who's lips kissed burns along his ribs and down to his hips, making Jesse squirm and gasp. Cautious fingers threaded through the salt and pepper curls as he gently guided the spirit down. Reaper moved further down, taking Jesse’s thighs and spreading them before digging his teeth into the softer flesh. The gunslinger cried out, head tilting back as Reaper left dark angry hickies behind.

 

Soon Reaper’s hot tongue was licking a broad stripe up the bottom of Jesse's cock, quickly taking it into his mouth after he reached the top. The hunter couldn't help but whimper at the heat, the slight sting of magical flames engulfing him. He expected it to hurt, but it only tingled, like mint on the skin. 

 

Teasingly the geist sucked slow and long, barely moving at all, McCree was going to go wild. “Oh god, please just move. Please, oh Pun’kin please…” he begged and whined, nails digging into Reaper’s scalp. With a flicker of a smile in his devilish eyes, he began to move, bobbing his head up and down the length of Jesse’s dick. The bite of both Reaper’s sharp teeth and the flames that dwelled inside him sent Jesse over the edge much sooner than anticipated.

 

With a keen, Jesse’s back arched off the silk sheets as he came down Reaper’s throat. When he came back down he was panting and dizzy, almost too much so to notice the ghost climbing back up to kiss Jesse. As soon as he came to he was nearly lost again, Reaper’s plump lifts were hot and chapped and soft. His tongue was even hotter, dipping into the gunslinger’s mouth to taste.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” The oddity whined when Reaper pulled away to speak, having to be held down so he wouldn't follow. 

 

“What’s there not to enjoy?” Jesse retorted, a gentle smirk left behind. Reaper chuckled, dark and gravelly as he pulled back, shucking the last if his clothes off onto the floor. McCree was mesmerized by the ever shifting patches of dead skin, the flickering scars that burned from within. The curly patch of dark hair on his chest, peppered with white, that lead down further across his abs to his hard dripping cock. The ghost’s features were so thick and strong, so damaged and dead, yet alive. Alive and beautiful.

 

“You clearly like what you see…” He purred, coming back down to kiss Jesse’s chest. A shiver ran up the oddity’s spine for the billionth time this night.

 

“You're beautiful… how can I not like what I- OH!” Jesse cried out as Reaper took the hunter’s nipple between his lips, licking and sucking at it hard enough for Jesse to have to arch his chest upwards to relieve some of the pull. When he pulled away the nub was red and glistening, and Jesse was barely spared as he immediately went to the other, rolling the other one between his fingers.

 

McCree bucked up against Reaper’s thigh, grinding his freshly aroused dick against the hard muscle as Reaper overstimulated him. Slowly the lips were trailing off and up leaving more hickies along the cowpoke’s collarbone and up his neck and jaw. Jesse whimpered as the ghost sucked at the lobe of Jesse’s ear briefly, before grinding down onto Jesse and letting out a breathy moan. The sound melted him, and sent waves of excitement through his body.

 

“You're mine now… McCree.” 

 

“I’m yours~” whimpered the oddity as Reaper hoisted Jesse’s legs up and around his own hips. The hickies on his thighs stung as they were pressed into the geist’s curves, making him press them harder just to feel it. He was practically breathless when Reaper began pushing his cock into him again, pushing until he was bottomed out, the nest of curls flush against Jesse’s ass. 

 

It felt like forever until the spirit’s hips snapped out and back in, creating a rough pace. With each thrust McCree cried out, gasping and clawing at the soft sheets on either side of his head.

 

Reaper grunted, leaning forwards to catch Jesse’s noisy lips in his own, kissing him deeply. The gunslinger moaned into the kisses, shivering when the ghost’s clawed fingers threaded through his thick brown hair, pulling back gently to bare Jesse’s neck for yet another attack of hickies. 

 

The gunslinger’s hands clutched Reaper’s shoulders and slid across his back, nails digging into the hit skin. The ghost moaned at that, pulling back to lean his forehead against Jesse's and locking his blazing eyes with the mocha brown of the gunslinger’s, quickening his thrusts into the other. McCree stared lustfully at the ghost, unable to look away from the orange and yellow flames that glowed within Reaper’s eyes. It was something else to be fucked by a monster, and with such care and passion. 

 

Reaper’s hands moved to grip Jesse’s hips, his fingers would leave bruises as he slammed into the hunter. The room echoed with the creak of the canopy bed, with the sound of slick flesh on flesh, of their grunts and moans. Jesse slipped over the edge of a dry orgasm, his hands gripping the bedsheets so tight they nearly cramped up. He thrust his hips into Reaper’s whose own thrusts became sloppy.

 

The geist let out a roarous moan as he came inside McCree, his hips stuttering as he filled Jesse with searing hot cum. It was enough overstimulation that Jesse came dry again, his voice cracking as he cried out. His dick twitched with neglect as he mindlessly bucked his hips. 

 

Reaper pulled out, holding McCree’s hips still as he slotted one of his thighs against the gunslinger’s cock, working up a lazy grind to accent the movement of Jesse’s hips. Jesse moved to grab Reaper’s own hips, using the leverage to push Reaper’s thigh harder into his erection as he humped the other’s leg. 

 

Reaper lay his head against Jesse’s shoulder this time, with a sigh at the hunter’s pants and moans. McCree was exhausted but he needed to cum, forcefully dragging his cock against the spirit’s thick leg. He felt his high edging closer and closer as Reaper sighed and growled against him.

 

“That’s it baby… come for me.” Jesse’s eyes rolled back and his jaw dropped in a soundless moan, gasping slightly as he spilled rope after rope of cum across both of their chests. He collapsed shortly after, heaving and shaking in utter bliss. The hunter had never come so hard, so much before. Had never been fucked so damn good in his life… with that thought, and Reaper’s warm chapped lips on his jaw, he slipped from consciousness.

 

 

When McCree woke, he was enveloped by an odd warmth. He could feel hands, perhaps a cloth, being dragged a cross his skin, a small smile and a sigh escaped his lips.

 

“You treat every fella you're gonna kill like this?” He opened his eyes to find himself in a very large bath built into the castle. Candles flickered and the lovely smell of wood fire and soap filled the room. Reaper chuckled, the deep sound reverberating in the man’s chest, where McCree was pulled up against.

 

“No… just you.” He planted a kiss on the gunslinger’s shoulder before continuing to bath the both of them. 

 

“Well I’m honored…” Jesse hummed contently, leaning into the ghost’s touch. He hadn't had a good bath in weeks, and it felt especially fantastic after that sex. 

 

“Duck down…” the geist ordered, helping McCree to slide down into the water so he could scrub his hair. The hunter’s strands fanned out in the water, the look reminded Reaper of mermaids. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the silky brown hair. 

 

“What are you going to do with me now?” Jesse asked softly as he slid back up to let Reaper soap up his hair. The ghost paused for a moment, biting his lip. 

 

“I should kill you…”

 

“That makes it sound like you don't very much want to.”

 

“I don’t…” Jesse let that process as his head was dunked under the water again, to rinse the soap away. When he was pulled back up, he made to turn around. It was tough, with how tired he was, but The Reaper had helped.

 

“You're just gonna to let me go then?” be met the spirit’s embers, and felt that he was entirely wrong. Reaper pulled him close, kissing him and then pulling back, leaning his forehead upon Jesse’s.

 

“No… like I said Jesse. You’re mine.” he punctuated that statement by stealing another kiss from the cowpoke, who shivered in return. When he pulled back he took Jesse's chin in his hand holding him steady. 

 

“You’re mine, and I’m not letting you escape.”

 

“I’m yours…” he nodded, moving in to kiss Reaper again. The ghost sighed, his eyes fluttering closed like a schoolboy having his first kiss. Jesse couldn't help but smile… he felt the same way. He started this to simply distract the monster, but the two of them accidently went and fell in love.

 

“It’s like a fairy tale.” Jesse mumbled, causing Reaper to snort. “Except my Prince Charming happens to be The Pumpkin King.” 

 

“Gabriel…” the ghost said, glancing up to meet Jesse’s eyes again. “My name is Gabriel… but I’m also not adverse to you calling me Pumpkin… that was…” his cheeks seemed to glow and Jesse beamed, blushing as well.

 

“Gabriel… well Pun’kin that's a lovely name for a lovely man like yourself.” That earned him another, longer kiss from the geist. 

 

They sat entangled for a few moments more before moving to dry off and return back to the king’s chambers. Undistracted McCree got to marvel at the enormous room, and lavish bed that was draped in red velvet curtains, and red silken sheets. The rest of the room was sparse, for a large wardrobe, a desk covered in quills and papers, and a long table that Jesse assumed was for private meals.

 

“Never been to a castle before have you?” He was dragged out of his observations by Gabriel, who snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist. He nodded simply, letting himself be led back towards the bed.

 

“Whole other culture than I’m used to… I’m from overseas.” Jesse explained as he and the geist curled up together.

 

“What’s it like… where you're from.” Gabriel asked before burying his face into the top of Jesse’s head.

 

“Nothing but desert, or plains, for miles. It's hot, and dry, and empty… unless you know where to look.” He explained, tangling himself around Reaper until he was comfortable. The ghost simply hummed in thought, as he drifted off, Jesse following shortly after.


End file.
